Some Interesting Things in Hetalia
by Insert Badass Name
Summary: Yeah, just some things that I've seen in Hetalia... I do not own Hetalia...


_Things That Are Interesting in Hetalia_

* * *

><p><strong>England keeps on summoning Russia when he's trying to summon demons. Russia has a grudge against England because he keeps on "interfering with his plans". <strong>

Maybe, he's angry about England distracting him constantly? I mean, setting elaborate traps to kill your enemies is tough work, but if your constantly interrupted? Jesus, that must be tough for him...

* * *

><p><strong>Latvia either has great listening skills, or is skilled at listening for boobs<strong>

I originally had no comment, but I just commented

* * *

><p><strong>France stated in an episode that he thinks that love shouldn't be forced upon, but he never said anything about pursuing said love<strong>

_-HA IN YOUR FACE FANGIRLS AND BOYS!_

Seriously. ALL RAPE. No. No, no.

Blah.

* * *

><p><strong>France hasn't won any wars in a very long time<strong>

... It's kind of pathetic, really...

* * *

><p><strong>France and England say that they hate each other a lot... but they seem to like to contradict this statement. They are often allies when fighting a similar cause<strong>

Some guy actually published a book about their love-hate relationship. That's actually pretty funny if you think about it... everyone is aware of it except for them.

* * *

><p><strong>Japan finds cats more interesting than saving Italy's butt from an angry German<strong>

Anyone remember that episode when Japan was playing with a cat while Italy was running away from Germany in the background?

Yeah...

* * *

><p><strong>Only 2p Italy, 2p Japan, and 2p Germany have been confirmed as real parallel nations. The rest are merely sketches<strong>

True fact. You say that England cooks cupcakes made out of people and America is a person who likes to hit people with a baseball bat, but how do you know?

* * *

><p><strong>Sealand is actually a fort with only six people in it<strong>

CRUSHED DREAMS ;-;

* * *

><p><strong>Norway is (almost) always there when Denmark screws up. Therefore, Denmark almost always gets strangled with his tie<strong>

The luck of Danes isn't something to be envious of... :(

* * *

><p><strong>Germany is still scarred from that time he got Canada angry<strong>

People holding hockey sticks are not to be messed with, apparently...

* * *

><p><strong>Even though Canada is America's Ally, Canada is worried that America might decide to take over. That might explain why Canada doesn't speak up against America, and when he does, he's usually quiet<strong>

Seriously. Even though this guy's the second largest nation, America's population outnumbers his drastically.

* * *

><p><strong>Sweden has run out of trash and is borrowing it from Norway to recycle<strong>

That almost assures me that there will be no litter in the streets...

* * *

><p><strong>England prefers dogs over cats<strong>

_-No matter what he says_

No, seriously, they did a vote in the ENTIRE United Kingdom and 49% chose dogs while 51% chose cats.

But he still doesn't have a cat.

SHAME.

* * *

><p><strong>There is a micro-nation in Nevada(America) named Molossia. It only consists of a house, front yard, and back yard. It had declared war on East Germany.<strong>

_-And you think Sealand is small..._

Prussia must have laughed his ass off when he received the war declaration...

* * *

><p><strong>America spends his free time trying to fold money and making them into phrases<strong>

_-Yes, that's where most of the American Money goes_

What? You thought that America spent all of his money on HAMBURGERS?

Pfft, nah, that would be way too silly!

* * *

><p><strong>Belarus is Bipolar and has specially made knives for every nation if they ever piss her off or make a move on Russia<strong>

-_Which is unlikely_

Who would piss Belarus off? This girl may not be the best at everything, but she knows how to go in for the kill!

* * *

><p><strong>Prussia once had a crayon named after him (which is now known as 'Midnight Blue')<strong>

And he would not stop boasting about for fifty years...

* * *

><p><strong>Have you ever noticed different nations' laughschants? Some of them are weird...**

Spain: Fusofusofusofuso!

Fuso, in Italian, stands for "fuse"... you can guess what he means by "fuse"...

France: Honhonhonhonhon...

"Hon" sounds like "Hun". Like, the girl "hun". Hungary...? Are you influencing France?!

Well, that explains why he's gay...

Prussia: Kesesesesese~!

Kese sounds like "kiss me", doesn't it?

Russia: Kolkolkolkolkolkol...

"Kol" sounds like "cold". Russia is cold. Duh.

England: Dumbledora the exlora

...

Dumbledore+ Dora the Explorer= THAT

* * *

><p><strong>Spain is always happy because of the sunshine that is cast over his land<strong>

But I thought Italy had the sunshine...?

* * *

><p><strong>There is an episode where a "Mr. United Nations" is shown to be real<strong>

Yeah, Japan has to pay for something? Cue the United Nations guy!

I wonder if there is a Mr/Mrs/Ms. Red Cross and European Union...

* * *

><p><strong>Romano does the exact thing his brother does; he pulls the pin off, but doesn't throw the grenade<strong>

_"Their two pieces of the same cloth!"_

Well, if you put it that way, then they are... somewhat. They're both cowards and they don't have common sense.

* * *

><p><strong>In the comic series, a chibi boy named "Something-Newspaper" gave England a newspaper<strong>

Now, this really gets you wondering. If there's a representative for newspapers (or newspaper boys/girls), would there be representatives for other jobs?

* * *

><p><strong>Apparently, all nations were able to see "imaginary creatures" at least once in their life<strong>

...

* * *

><p><strong>Germany seems to have OCD<strong>

WHOEVER TRIES TO COOK IN HIS HOUSE HAS TO DEAL WITH HIM CLEANING EVERYTHING YOU LEFT BEHIND.

It's true... look at the episode where Italy was cooking in Germany's house.

* * *

><p><strong>The only word in the anime that is partially cut off is "Fuck"<strong>

Shit, crap, ass, and any other bad word is deemed not as bad as "fuck".

* * *

><p><strong>France has continuous strikes<strong>

_"It's a national pastime!"_

* * *

><p><strong>America can steal money from bank accounts<strong>

Pfft, the HERO would never do this, right?

... right?

* * *

><p><strong>Italians apparently have dyslexia <strong>

It's either that, or Italy should keep his eyes open more often...

* * *

><p><strong>Everything is Italy's fault<strong>

Romano has stated this multiple times. Why is it always Italy's fault? He controls most of the government. Duh!

* * *

><p><strong>"Germans are Germans no matter where they go"<strong>

It has been proven multiple times in the anime that Germany will be Germany no matter what.

* * *

><p><strong>People are questioning what England eats...<strong>

About time! He burns his cereal for fudge's sake!

France, give him some cooking lessons!

* * *

><p><strong>America is weak to Dora the Explorer<strong>

He just can't stop watching that show, apparently.

* * *

><p><strong>"Japan had to be polite to Italy at first... <span>at first<span>..."**

But I never saw Japan insulting Italy after that episode!

...

* * *

><p><strong>Tony apparently knows England's curse words!<strong>

_"Don't think I won't kill you, limey bastard!"_

TONY HAS A LANGUAGE DETECTOR!

... or has been influenced by America...

* * *

><p><strong>Flowers make Germans constipated <strong>

Why? Are they too beautiful for Germans to handle?

* * *

><p><strong>France's army is one bird :D<strong>

_"Go! Pierre!"_


End file.
